Tim in Trouble
by hwetty222
Summary: This is a discipline story that contains SPANKING. WARNING: SPANKING. Story about Tim being not so agreeable with Gibbs.
1. Chapter 1

Soooo I am digging this whole writing fan fiction thing. I am constantly looking around for very specific stories, and I realize that instead I should be writing them myself! I do not think there are enough Tim/Gibbs stories out there, so thus I am writing about it! Just an FYI, I have never written a discipline story before, so I hope it is okay! 

**WARNING: This is a ****SPANKING ****story. Don't like? Don't read. **

** ^^^NCIS^^^**

"No."

Gibbs stopped abruptly and turned to look at Tim, surprised by what he had heard. He gave his agent a look, without saying anything.

"I don't want to go look for evidence. I have things to do here." McGee said with a surprising amount of confidence and attitude. While Gibbs was proud of the improvements Tim had made in his years of working under his tutelage, he could not help but notice that McGee's self-confidence was bordering on arrogance since Ziva had joined the team.

"It wasn't a suggestion McGee." He said back, once again turning to head to the elevator, assuming as usual McGee would follow his orders. Before he even took two steps, he heard McGee let out an irritated sigh and say quietly but with defiance,

"Well then it will just have to wait. My program is running and won't be done another fifteen minutes."

Gibbs could not believe his ears or eyes. His youngest agent stood there with his arms crossed and looking petulant. Gibbs let out an angry huff, before walking and standing in McGee's personal space, practically nose to nose.

"Excuse me?"

"I-I said that my program is still running and I can't just leave it alone! Getting evidence is going to have to wait" Tim said with significantly less courage and avoiding eye contact, but still not letting the conversation go.

"I'm going pretend that I didn't hear you just disregarding a direct order. When I come back from interviewing the victim's mother I expect the evidence to be processed. Clear?"

Tim sighed loudly. "Whatever" he muttered insolently.

"What was that?" Gibbs asked him in a deadly quite voice. This time McGee had the good sense to drop the attitude seeing that his boss had clearly reached his limit.

"Crystal, Boss." In retrospect, Tim was lucky to get alive after saying that to Gibbs. It was then that DiNozzo decided to walk in. He saw the two in a standoff and tried to break the tension.

"It's so tense in here I could cut it with a knife" he said with a nervous chuckle.

"Background of the Johnson's brother DiNozzo" Gibbs barked.

"But I-"

"Now, DiNozzo" Gibbs said while sparing Tony a look before returning his glare to Tim. He could not believe that both his agents were arguing with him today.

A minute later Tim backed away from Gibbs and went to his desk and Gibbs waited a moment to make sure Tim was getting ready before heading to the elevator. Once the doors closed he took his opportunity to pounce on McGee.

"What was that about?" Tony asked curiously.

"Shut up Tony!" McGee shouted before grabbing his laptop and heading to Abby's office. He would go collect evidence once his program was done, but he needed privacy only her lab could offer.

**^^^NCIS^^^**

"McGee not back yet?" Gibbs asked when he walked in an hour later. He did not miss the look Ziva and Tony cast to each other.

"I dunno know Boss" Tony said.

"Don't you dare lie to me, DiNozzo." Gibbs said as he placed his hands on Tony's desk. He could always tell when his senior field agent was lying to him, and right now Tony was not even trying that hard to hide it.

Tony had no choice other than to look at his boss and thought that telling the truth was going to be his best option.

"Last I saw he was getting on the other elevator as you left" Tony told the older agent. Gibbs didn't say anything as he stormed away. Tony and Ziva shared a nervous look. They had only seen Gibbs this upset at Tim once before, when Tim had left Abby alone in his apartment when she had a stalker after her. It hadn't gone well for McGee after that.

"Go home. I want you back at zero eight hundred tomorrow." Gibbs called from the elevator just as the doors closed. They were both curios as to what was up between the boss and Tim, but neither one wanted to be there when they came back up. Ziva and Tony were not willing to pass up on an early day off either.

**^^^NCIS^^^**

Tim was so absorbed in his work that he did not hear Abby audibly clearing her throat in warning that Gibbs had arrived. He had only planned on being down in the lab for half an hour, but as it often happens time got away with him when he was working with computers.

"What the hell are you doing down here McGee?" Gibbs asked in his marine voice. Tim jumped in surprise as he had not heard his boss come in. He turned from his computer to look into the furious face of his boss. He cleared his throat nervously before responding in a soft voice.

"I-I am working on my program." Tim stuttered out.

"Thought I told you to go collect evidence?" Gibbs asked rhetorically.

"I am collecting evidence!" McGee shouted quietly while shooting out of his seat. He knew he was playing with fire, but in his eyes he technically was getting evidence. If successful, his program would be able to sift through social media sites looking for key terms and clues.

Gibbs walked the two steps to McGee and grabbed his arm and bent at the waist and laid two smarting smacks to his backside. "You knew damn well what I meant when I said go collect evidence" Gibbs growled.

"That's my cue to leave!" Abby said quickly before walking out. Gibbs grabbed her arm gently and whispered into her ear.

"Give us ten minutes and make sure no one comes in." Abby nodded in agreement before heading to the elevator. Once she was gone, Gibbs turned back to McGee.

"You can't do that!" The younger man yelled at Gibbs in anger and humiliation, his face burning red. Gibbs had promised that he would not be smacked in public and here he had broken his promise.

"Excuse me? You do not get to tell me what I can and cannot do Timothy" Gibbs said in disbelief.

"You promised you wouldn't do _that_ in public!" he cried with a mixture of hurt and outrage.

Gibbs sighed before responding in reserved calm. "That wasn't public McGee that was just in front of Abby." Seeing that he wasn't calming McGee down any he went on. "You know I treat Abby the same exact way as the rest of you, don't you?" Gibbs asked. When he got a reluctant nod from Tim he went on. "I know you have seen me give her some well-deserved swats before. Then you know she is well aware of how I punish you all." When McGee didn't respond, he took it as his cue to end the conversation.

"Grab your go bag from your desk and meet me at my place in 45 minutes" Gibbs commanded.

"You can punish me all you want but I am waiting for my program to finish. It's almost done." McGee said as he crossed his arms and stood there firmly.

"I am tired of you disobeying me at every turn Tim. You have three seconds to march yourself to the elevator." When McGee didn't respond, Gibbs started counting. He couldn't believe he had to do this with his thirty something year old agent. This is something he would expect from Tony and not his usually level headed McGee.

"One…" Nothing.

"Two…" This time there was an angry huff from Tim as he tightened his arms further. "Are we really going to do this Timothy?" Gibbs asked with annoyed incredulity. "Three." Still nothing. Not even as Gibbs walked towards him and grabbed his arm and bent him over at the waist. Gibbs gave three heavy spanks before tipping his agent back up. "Ready to listen now?" he asked Tim.

It was obvious that he wasn't going to, so this time the older agent wrapped his arm around McGee and bent him over so he was held more securely. "You decide when this ends Tim, remember that." With nothing left to say, Gibbs laid swat after swat on the younger mans butt. After about ten swats McGee realized that this wasn't going to stop until he said something. Not really any less angry than before but wanting the spanking to end he chose the lesser of two evils.

"Alright, alright!" Tim managed to yell out between the gasps of pain. "Stop, please!" he begged.

"Are you done with the teenage attitude?" Gibbs wanted to know. Tim huffed but didn't respond. Two more searing swats later and he was willing to agree to anything.

"Yes! Okay! I'll stop!" He cried out. Gibbs let him go immediately and McGee took two uneasy steps backwards.

"You have half an hour to be at my place." Gibbs said as he took into account the fifteen minutes McGee and him were standing there. It was still more than enough time to get to his place as he only lived fifteen minutes away. McGee didn't say anything as he walked to the elevator. It dinged and Abby walked out of the elevator ready to talk to Tim, but the agent swept by her and brushed against her shoulder without speaking to her. She watched him as the door closed and turned back to Gibbs with a slightly hurt look on her face.

"He's embarrassed" Gibbs told her.

"Well he shouldn't be" Abby pouted. "He's seen me being swatted before, I am no stranger to this form of punishment."

"I know Abs. But it is one thing to know about it and another for you to see him being spanked." It was clear that she wasn't appeased by this explanation, but it would have to do. "Go home." He told her as he kissed her cheek and himself walked to the elevator. He wanted to leave now so he could be there before Tim got to his house. Not that it would be an issue as he knew the younger man would stretch out the full half an hour.

**^^^NCIS^^^**

Forty-five minutes later Gibbs was downright furious. He could not believe the gall of the kid to not show up in the time frame he was given. He whipped out his cell phone and called the younger man. If he did not answer, Gibbs was not even sure of what he would do.

"Hey Boss" Tim answered after the eighth ring, right before it was about to go to voice mail. Tim had considered letting it go to voice mail but he preferred to live. And he knew if he did not answer that the older agent would just end up coming to his house and then he would really be toast.

"Where the hell are you McGee?" The older man shouted into the phone.

"I had to come home to let Jethro out" Tim tried to appease his angry boss. Gibbs sighed and ran a hand down his face wearily. He had forgotten about Tim's dog. Of course he would need to let it out and feed him. That still didn't excuse the fact that he didn't tell him about it though.

"I get that Tim, but you should have called me." He told him.

"Sorry." Was the only thing McGee had to say.

"You have fifteen minutes to get to my place with Jethro. If I even so much as have to call to ask where you are, you are going to be one sorry young man." And without any farewell he hung up. He left a blushing Tim on the other end of the phone. He was embarrassed at being called "young man" and clearly remember the last time he was called that was by his father in high school when he had stolen his dad's car to go to some convention.


	2. Gibbs Home

A/N Thanks for all of the reviews! I am glad there are others out there who love McGee as much as I do =) Enjoy the next chapter. Please read and review!

Sorry for the late delay, but my laptop was out of commission =(

WARNING: This story contains **SPANKING**. Read at your own discretion.

^^^NCIS^^^

Tim walked into Gibbs house and was immediately met by the older man. Gibbs grabbed the leash from McGee and ordered him upstairs.

"Go wash up. Dinner will be ready in five" he demanded as he unhooked Jethro's leash.

Tim did as he was told and ran his bag up to the spare room he had spent the night in the few times he was in trouble and the one time his apartment had to be fumigated for bugs. He went to the bathroom to wash his hands and face and then met Gibbs downstairs in the dining room. Gibbs was scooping rice from the Chines take out as McGee walked in. Gibbs looked up at him in greeting and told him to take a seat.

Tim hesitated. His stomach felt like it was in knots in anticipation for the upcoming punishment. He knew he would not be able to eat at this rate.

"McGee!" Gibbs called from his seat. He was getting impatient at the man who continued to just stand there.

"Can't you punish me first please?" Tim pleaded as he blushed furiously. He was willing to set his embarrassment aside at asking for a spanking in favor of being able to enjoy his meal.

"I'm not going to let the food get cold just because you are nervous McGee. Sit down." He ordered once more.

"Please?" Tim nearly whined. "Let's do this now."

Gibbs stood up from his seat and glared at McGee.

"I don't think you are in any position to be making demands Timothy." Gibbs told him seriously. McGee looked like he was going to fight it but wisely decided against it realizing that arguing would just get him further punishment. He sat down gently, the sting from earlier barely there.

Dinner was an awkward affair. Tim's mind was fully on the punishment to come and he only answered Gibbs questions with short responses leading the older man to stop talking altogether. Gibbs was used to silence but even for him this was tense as it wasn't the companionable quiet he was used to.

Once Gibbs finished his plate and saw that Tim was not going to manage more than his half-finished plate he called dinner quits. He grabbed his dishes and indicated for Tim to do the same. Once in the kitchen he told Tim to put his dishes in the sink and to head upstairs. Now that his spanking was imminent, McGee was not sure he wanted it to happen right now.

"Boss, you bought dinner. I should do the dishes." He told Gibbs.

The older man slammed his plate on the counter and turned haughtily to McGee.

"Half an hour ago you were practically begging to get this over with and now you are stalling?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. The day was catching up on him and the hard part was not even done with.

"Sorry" McGee murmured as he gently set his plate in the sink. Now probably was not the best time to annoy Gibbs.

"Go get ready for bed. I'll be up in twenty minutes"

That grabbed Tim's attention as he looked at the clock and it only read 7 o'clock. Gibbs cut McGee off before he had a chance to argue.

"You're not going to want to do much later tonight Tim. Go get ready." Gibbs told him softly.

"But," was as far as he got before Gibbs took two steps towards him and he shot up the stairs, not waiting to see what Gibbs would do.

Once upstairs he took a quick shower and got dressed in sweat pants and an old MIT t-shirt. He still had five minutes until Gibbs was supposed to come upstairs and he did not know what to do with himself. He was too wired to just sit down, but this was not his house and there was nothing for him to do. He paced the room and ended up staring out the window. That is where Gibbs found him five minutes later when he walked into the spare room without knocking.

"Sit down McGee" Gibbs ordered softly indicating for the younger man to sit on the bed. Gibbs grabbed the chair from the desk and sat across from McGee.

"Let's talk." Was all Gibbs said, knowing Tim would know what he meant.

And Tim did know what he meant. He meant for him to tell him his side of what had transgressed that day. Now that he had the opportunity to tell it though, his mind was a blank.

"I'm giving you the courtesy of hear your side of the story Tim, but I will just as easily skip to the punishment phase if that is what you want." Gibbs said.

McGee's head shot up at that. He definitely did not want to be punished without being able to tell him his side of the story.

"No." Tim practically shouted. "I'll talk" he assured.

"Then tell me what you were thinking when you decided to disobey a direct order." His boss demanded.

"I already told you that technically I didn't disregard that order. I _was _collecting-"

"You know what I meant when I told you to gather evidence." Gibbs cut in calmly but firmly.

"But _technically _you didn't say to go to the house."

"You are not seriously trying to justify this with semantics are you?" Gibbs asked with angry disbelief.

Tim was getting annoyed with this line of questioning and jumped off the bed.

"If you would just listen you would understand!" McGee cried out.

Gibbs also stood up and managed to loom over the taller man.

"I am listening McGee. You need to sit down and calm down right now." Gibbs ordered with frustration. "I have half a mind to take you across my knee right now young man." The older man's patience long gone.

At his boss's angry tone, Tim wisely sat down without further comment. He knew Gibbs did not make those kinds of threats without being willing to follow through.

"Did you or did you not know what I meant when I said to go collect evidence?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes sir" Tim said. Returning to the respectful words he used as a kid. He knew Gibbs hated being called that, but Gibbs knew it was ingrained in the man before him so he let it slide.

"What did I mean Tim?" Gibbs asked, wanting the man to admit that he was in the wrong.

Tim huffed angrily. Gibbs was treating him like he was five years old with all these questions.

"I said I know what I did wrong, okay! Drop it." Tim said, fed up with the way he was being treated.

Gibbs grabbed Tim's upper arm and yanked him off the bed before swatting him three times. Tim yelped at the first swat in surprise and then gritted his teeth.

"I am done putting up with this attitude Timothy. I will hold to my promise earlier." Gibbs said looking Tim in the eyes. "Are you ready to talk without the insolence or are we going to skip to the spanking?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes, sir. I will talk" Tim said without so much attitude. He was not really any less upset, but he really did not want any more swats.

"Then tell me why you have been acting the way you have."

"You can't punish me for being angry with you!" Tim said as he crossed his arms petulantly while looking down at the floor.

"You're right Tim, I can't." Tim looked up at that. "But I can punish you for acting like a bratty teenager."  
He told McGee. "And I would leave it to a simple telling off, but that hasn't worked." He went on.

Tim's ears turned pink with embarrassment because he knew that his boss was right. He had been scolded several times this week but he had not changed his behavior.

"And if it were just today I wouldn't do anything either. But it wasn't. You've had this attitude for a week now, so this time I'm going to do something about it."

"I'm sorry." He told the older man sincerely. "I promise I will stop." He said half-heartedly, know his boss reached a point where begging would not do him any good.

"I'm sure you are not that we've come this far. You've been asking for this all week and I'm going to deliver." Gibbs said with conviction.

"No I haven't" Tim said, truly meaning it.

"So you haven't been pushing me all week to see what I would do?" Gibbs asked with a raise eye brow.

Tim took a minute to think back on the week and realized that is exactly what he had done. He had been arguing with his boss at every turn until he was forced to call McGee out on it. And the worst part is that he knew exactly why he was doing it. Gibbs saw the light click for McGee.

"Want to tell me why?" Gibbs asked softly. McGee shook his head in the negative. Gibbs backed off. He himself was not one for sharing emotions so he was not going to force the younger man to do so. Looking back he would realize that was a big mistake.

"Anything else you want to say?" Gibbs asked, giving Tim the opportunity to input something if he desired. Tim slowly shook his head so Gibbs indicated he should stand up. He pointed his head to the desk and Tim, who had been in this position a few times before, knew what was asked of him. He started to bend over the desk when Gibbs grabbed his arm softly.

"Tim" The older man called softly as he shook his head. McGee looked up at him with a questioning look.

"Lose the pants and boxers" he told Tim gently. Tim responded with a cringe and then turned sad puppy eyes on his boss. Gibbs just gave him a stern look.

"Timothy" Gibbs scolded. Seeing that a pathetic look was not going to do the trick, he resorted to what had become easiest this last week: anger.

"That's not fair!" Tim cried out angrily.

Before the argument even began, Gibbs spun the young man around and pulled down both his boxers and pants before shoving him gently on the desk. He placed a sturdy hand on McGee's back as he stared to squirm.

With his free hand Gibbs grabbed the belt he had placed there as McGee was staring out the window. He placed three licks to the middle of Tim's butt before saying anything.

"Those were for fighting me about the pants Tim" he told McGee.

Tim's struggling increased after the first swat.

"Calm down Tim" Gibbs told him calmly, his hand making a small circle on his back. But the adrenaline running through Tim was fueling his anger, which prevented him from accepting his punishment.

Tim huffed before responding with an irritated "Easy for you to say, you're not the one being beaten."

Gibbs sighed. If he had heard McGee say that just a year ago before his first spanking, he might have been concerned. As it was, he had the conversation about the reason for punishing him this way before, and knew Tim was saying this solely because he was hoping to get out of it now.

"You're making this harder on yourself than you need to" Gibbs said. When Tim did not relax any, Gibbs was left with no other option than to continue the spanking.

He placed lash after lash on the younger man's backside starting at the top of his butt and end at his lower thighs. After the first pass through McGee was still tense but was making small grunting noises in pain.

After six more swats, Tim was squirming again trying to avoid the next blow. He was gritting his teeth and was gripping the desk tightly.

"Stop moving Tim" Gibbs ordered softly but firmly. "We still have a long way to go." That earned a soft mewling noise from the younger man. When he noticed Gibbs was not going to stop because of his moving, he uselessly threw his hands back to block the blows.

Gibbs sighed. "Move your hands Timothy" he demanded sternly.

The only response he got was a shake of the head. Gibbs left with no other choice began to place the licks on Tims lower thighs where he could not reach. The pain was so intense that McGee quickly withdrew his hands after only three swats.

"Keep them there Tim. I don't want to hurt you" Gibbs told the younger man.

Tim grunted in disbelief. If he did not want to hurt him then Gibbs would not have been spanking him at all. With no further ado he began whipping him at the top of his butt.

Once he made a pass through once more and Tim was till tense, Gibbs had to do something. He knew McGee would not learn the lesson if he did not accept the punishment. Not that he wanted to see his youngest agent cry, but he knew if they did not reach that point, this punishment would be pointless.

"Tim" Gibbs called kindly and ran circles on his back until he could feel the tightness leaving his back. "Let's finish this up" he said barely above a whisper.

In total McGee got thirty licks. By the time the twentieth landed he was sobbing incoherently trying to get out his apologies as if that would get the older man to stop.

Gibbs was getting concerned when after several minutes after the last swat McGee was not showing any signs of calming down. He would usually give Tim a few minutes to compose himself but today that was not happening and that had Gibbs stomach churning.

"Tim?" Gibbs asked with concern as he placed a calming hand on the younger man's back. To his surprise instead of reassuring Tim he could feel him flinch and let out a chocked sob.

"Tim, come on. Settle down." Gibbs soothed as he pulled the man off the desk. His concern only grew as the younger man did not even balk at the fact that he was naked from the waist down. Gibbs dressed the man as though he were a child and elected to leave the sweats off as that would only cause undo pain. Once he was covered Gibbs pulled Tim into the usual post spanking hug. He was surprised when Tim resisted against him, but he was a marine and stronger than Tim so he easily had him locked in a hug.

"No, no" Tim mumbled, trying to push away from Gibbs.

"Ssshhh Tim. Calm down Gibbs said, not letting go. It always made him smile how different his boys were especially post-punishment.

The only reassurance DiNozzo wanted or needed was a pat on the back and comforting words and then to just spend time with Gibbs. McGee on the other hand would practically fall into his boss's arms. And then would need reminders that he was forgiven. Which is why his resistance now was scaring Gibbs.

"Timmy, let me do this" Gibbs tried. Instantly, he felt McGee's tension leave his body. He practically melted into the older man's arms.

"There we go Tim" he soothed as he rubbed his hand up and down the distraught man's back. Once his sobs turned to intermittent hiccups Gibbs spoke again.

"What was that about?" Gibbs demanded softly. He could feel McGee shaking his head into his shoulder. Not having any of that, he pried Tim from his shoulder and held him at arm's length. It was hard to not feel bad for him as he looked into the tear filled green eyes and at his red tear streaked face.

"Hey," Gibbs called kindly. "None of that now. What was that about?"

Tim could hear the raw concern in Gibbs tone, but was embarrassed by the reason, so he gave a half truth.

"That hurt" Tim said pathetically.

"It's meant to Tim" Gibbs said. "That's never caused this reaction before." He continued. Tim looked at his boss refusing to answer. Seeing he was not going to get anything else out of his agent, Gibbs let the issue drop. He opted for letting Tim go completely and pulled back the covers.

"Get in" Gibbs commanded softly. Tim both mentally and physically exhausted did as he was bid. He allowed the older man to tuck him in and practically purred as the ministrations from earlier continued on his back.

"I'll wake you up in time to bring Jethro on a run tomorrow" Gibbs informed the sleepy man. Tim was so out of it that he did not realize that would mean walking up much earlier than he was used to. All he cared about was that the hand rubbing circles on his lower back continued.

Once Gibbs heard McGee's breathing even out he leaned down and gave him a paternal kiss on the forehead. There was no need to warn Tim to stay in his room until morning because he knew the boy would be out for the count. With one final look at Tim, Gibbs shut the lights off but left the door open a crack just in case he was needed.

^^^NCIS^^^

A/N I have never been spanked so don't judge if this punishment was too extreme. Rest assured it was meant to fit the crime. It's fiction, so if it was too harsh we can say it wasn't because of creative license. Please read a review. Many thanks to those following and favoriteing the story!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N **I am sorry I fell off the face of the planet! I will try and update more quickly. Spring break is in two weeks or so and hopefully I will get more put out then. So many stories to keep up with! I am sorry about that. I am not trying to neglect any of them, but life is busy. Here we are! Enjoy!

**Warning: **Still contains **SPANKING**.

^^^NCIS^^^

Tim woke up disorientated to Gibbs shaking his shoulder and calling his name.

"G'way" Tim mumbled as he sleepily swatted the hand that was shaking him away.

"Not gunna happen Tim" Gibbs said with a smile. "Time to get up."

As he registered Gibbs voice Tim realized he should probably get up. He rolled onto his back and let out an undignified yelp as the events from yesterday registered with him painfully. He knew the pain from his spanking would last at least the day.

Gibbs grimaced in sympathy but did not feel bad for what he had done to Tim. The boy had deserved every swat.

"You have ten minutes to get downstairs prepared for a run."

"Uuuhhnnn" Tim replied unintelligently. A smack to his backside woke him up quick and even if that hadn't, the threat would have.

"Ten minutes Tim. Don't make me come get you" he warned before heading down stairs.

Tim moaned as he carefully rolled on his side to read the clock. He sighed heavily when he saw it was only 5 am. He groaned and stood up before he fell back asleep. There was no way he was going to make Gibbs came up for him.

He went to the bathroom and splashed cold water on his face hoping to wake himself up. The only reconciliation he had for being up this early was that he had been in bed before 9 the night before.

When he walked downstairs he saw Gibbs was in sweats and Jethro had his harness and leash on. He moaned once more because he realized that his boss was going to come with him.

"Morning Tim" Gibbs said more cheerfully than anyone should be at this hour.

Tim gave him a nod and without saying anything grabbed the leash from his boss.

"Tim." Gibbs called neutrally. McGee looked at his boss expecting him to say something but instead all he got was a searching look and a sharp nod.

"Get your shoes on and let's go"

"How far are we going Boss?" Tim asked as he tied his laces.

"There's a path not far from here. 8 miles round trip."

Tim stood up and thought that was not too bad. His usual route was 5 miles. He was suddenly glad he had been working out. He had planned on extending his route and now was as good of time as any.

Gibbs held the door open for Tim and Jethro before heading out. Gibbs set an easy pace at a fifteen minute mile as he knew the path well and for the first five miles they were fine. The terrain was not to bad but it still had a slight slope which made it somewhat challenging.

By the sixth mile McGee was ready to die. He had taken several months to work his way up to a five mile run and adding on three miles was harder than he expected. Half a mile later he was gasping for breath and clenching at a cramp in his side.

"St-stop, pl-please!" Tim sputtered out.

Gibbs could see he was struggling but knew his younger agent could finish this out. There was only a mile and a half left as it was.

"Come on Tim, just breathe through it. There's not much farther to go." Gibbs encouraged.

The fact that Gibbs was barely breathing any harder than normal kind of ticked him off. Tim shook his head. He knew there was not much longer to go, but he knew physically he could not do it.

"McGee! Keep it up!" Gibbs yelled in his marine voice hoping a change in tactics would keep Tim going.

"NO!" Tim yelled back. "You don't get it! I CAN'T do this!" He continued to yell. He caught his breath finishing with a quiet, "I can't do anything" that Gibbs barely heard.

That stopped Gibbs in his tracks. "What do you mean Tim?" Gibbs asked softly with his voice filled with concern.

"I'm never good enough for you!" Tim spat out as his anger quickly returned.

"That's not true at all Tim. You are one of the best damn agents I have ever worked with." Gibbs replied honestly. Gibbs knew Tim was insecure but he thought Tim knew his place in the surrogate family. "Tell me you know that Tim" Gibbs practically pleaded. Tim gave him no response besides looking away angrily.

"Talk to me Timmy" Gibbs said. At the use of the endearment that usually reassured Tim he instead became angry. He did not know why Tim gave that reaction but right now was not the time to or place to discuss it.

"Tim, let's go home." He suggested.

"Take Jethro and I will meet you at home." Tim told the older man.

"Not going to happen Tim. No man left behind and all right?" Gibbs said trying to make Tim smile.

Apparently Gibbs was saying the wrong things over and over much to his frustration. Again, instead of soothing his youngest agent he managed to push his buttons.

Tim crossed his arms angrily before glaring at Gibbs.

"Yeah, right." Tim muttered before storming away.

Gibbs let out an angry sigh partially at Tim and at himself. Gibbs was being incredibly patient with the man in front of him and was being open with him but every time Gibbs spoke he hit a wall with the man. He jogged to Tim and grasped his arm to stop Tim. He stopped but tried to pull out of his hold.

"What's wrong with you Tim?" Gibbs asked earnestly.

"What's wrong with you?" Tim shot back with a chocked sob.

Before Gibbs could respond his phone went off. It was the director. He gave Tim a sad smile and let go of Tim's arm before answering his phone. They were needed on a case ASAP. He hated leaving things as they were but there really was no choice.

"We are needed now Tim. They found another dead petty officer in connection with our killer."

"Whatever" Tim said as he started walking to Gibbs house. Under normal circumstances there was no way Gibbs would let that slide, but there was no time to take care of it now. He instead opted to walk beside Tim who was making it his mission to make it to Gibbs house as quickly as possible without running.

^^^NCIS^^^

"Leave me alone DiNozzo!" Tim shouted for what seem like the twentieth time that day.

"I will once you tell me why you are squirming in your seat" Tony said is a falsely innocent voice. He enjoyed when it was Tim in trouble.

"SHUT UP TONY!" Tim yelled as he slammed his hand on his keyboard.

"I suggest you listen to him DiNozzo. Let the sleeping cat lie." Ziva said sagely.

"Dog Ziva. Let the sleeping dog lie." Tony corrected. "And I think he should get it off his chest. I always tell you guys."

"No one asks you to Tony." Tim said as he stood up and started heading to the elevator getting tired of Tony's pestering. Before he could leave the squad room Tony grabbed his arm to prevent him from leaving.

"C'mon McNaughty. It couldn't have been that bad. Just tell me what happened. I remember the last time I-"

Tim who was still angry from earlier had reached his breaking point. He had told Tony to leave him alone but from the minute Gibbs went to talk to the director ten minutes ago it was constant nagging for details.

Despite Tim's obvious anger, Tony was still surprised when Tim punched him. He was never violent. Not even on the stake outs where they were wrestling. Since he was not prepared for it, he fell back on his desk. He instinctively grabbed at his face where Tim had punched him.

Unfortunately for Tim, Gibbs had reached the middle of the stairs and saw everything that had happened. Tim raised his hand to do what he wasn't sure but Gibbs booming voice stopped him in his tracks.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Gibbs yelled before racing to the squad room. Gibbs immediately went to Tony and grabbed his chin gently to assess the damage.

"Meet me in interrogation room one Tim." Gibbs ordered as he tipped Tony's chin to the side.

"No."

Gibbs let go of Tony and turned to face Tim.

"Interrogation room one. Now."

"Whatever." Tim muttered but did as he was ordered.

Gibbs let out an angry sigh before turning back to Tony.

"Are you okay?" Gibbs asked him softly.

Tony gave him a pained smile. "Course Boss. He has one mean left hook though. Who would have thought?" he said trying to play it off.

"Go see Ducky." Gibbs ordered softly.

"Boss, really I am fine." Gibbs did not even have to say anything to get Tony to comply. One look told Tony he had better do as he was ordered.

Once Tony left, Gibbs got the whole story from Ziva and told her to gather some evidence.

^^^NCIS^^^

McGee didn't even think once he reached the interrogation room. He instead let his fury consume him. He threw the chair where the suspects sat and the noise it created was loud enough to snap him out of his funk. And then there was only one thought that consumed him.

_Gibbs is going to kill me. _

Fortunately or unfortunately he did not have to think on it for long. A few minutes after he reached the room the door banged open as Gibbs entered the room. He got up in Tim's personal space until the younger agent was pushed against the wall and they were nose to nose.

"If you are ever as rude as you just were, I will not hesitate to punish you on the spot. Wherever and in front of whoever. Am I clear?" Gibbs ground out angrily. Tim nodded, his eyes wide in fear. "I said, am I clear?" Gibbs repeated, clearly looking for a verbal response.

"Yes sir" Tim said earnestly.

Gibbs searched Tim's face for a moment before backing up. "Sit down." Gibbs ordered indicating the chair that Tim had thrown in anger. Tim blushed and picked up the chair before sitting on it. Gibbs did not acknowledge that anything had happened with it.

"What was that about Tim?" Gibbs asked with some remaining anger in his tone. Tim shrugged sheepishly and looked at the table.

"No Timothy. We have put this conversation off long enough. What's gotten into you that you've been having a major snit for the last week?" Gibbs asked forcefully demanding an answer.

Tim sighed before responding. He knew he would not be able to get out of this without first talking about it. But the reasons for his behavior was asinine. And the worst part was that he could not fake ignorance.

"I am waiting Tim." Gibbs reminded.

"Tony helped you work on your boat last weekend." Was all Tim offered.

"And?" Gibbs asked, clearly confused.

"I never get to help you with your boat." Tim told Gibbs but did not offer any more of an explanation.

"You don't like helping me with the boat. Tim, you are going to have to give me more of an explanation than that." Gibbs said somewhat impatiently. He wasn't a mind reader after all.

Tim could not see how he could make it any clearer though. Tony was punished last week for doing something stupid and after he was punished Tony helped Gibbs with his boat, whereas Tim got sent to bed. It was clear to Tim who Gibbs liked better.

"Whenever you punish me, I get sent straight to bed. With Tony, he gets hangout with you." McGee said sheepishly.

"You're jealous" Gibbs blurted out before he could stop himself. When he said he realized how true it was. The attitude and disobedience was all attention seeking behavior. "You're jealous of Tony."

"No!" Tim shouted. Gibbs raised an eyebrow. "I'm not. I get, I do. You like Tony better and I am okay with that. He was just teasing me and it finally got to me. I am under a lot of stress and I snapped." Tim finished earnestly.

"Yes, you are." Gibbs disagreed. "And Tim, we have been over this. I don't like you any less than Tony. You guys are different people with different wants and needs. I am not going to go into details about Tony's punishment, but if I thought he would benefit by going to bed straight away he would."

"That doesn't change the fact that you never let me help with your boat" Tim said as he crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair.

Then it clicked for Gibbs. While he was extremely proud of the man in front of him and shared a paternal love for him, Gibbs realized that he never spent time alone with McGee except for when he was in trouble. He did not try to do that, but the he and Tim were just so different. He could see why Tim might think he did not like him as much.

Gibbs sat down on the chair next to McGee before speaking to the angry younger man.

"I'm sorry Tim" Gibbs started. McGee's tension left him at those two simple words, unused to hearing an apology from him. "I'm not trying to avoid you Tim, but you have never expressed interest in working on the boat." Tim nodded on encouragement for him to continue. "That doesn't mean I should not have asked. Maybe we can come up with something else to do this together that we both would enjoy?" Gibbs asked and to which McGee nodded in agreement.

Gibbs was glad that they had gotten to the root of the problem and that Tim appeared more relaxed. Gibbs hated to do what he was about to do next but there was no way he could let the younger agent get away with punching his partner. It would not be fair to Tony nor to Tim himself.

"About what happened in the squad room Tim" Gibbs began as Tim looked down again at the table "That doesn't get to happen again. I cannot have my agents fighting no matter the circumstances. I know better than anyone Tony has a way of getting under the skin, but you do not get to punch him because of it. You know better than that." Gibbs finished grabbing Tim by the chin so he could look him in the eye.

"Yes sir." Tim said. "I know and I am really sorry!" he implored.

"I'm not the one you need to apologize to Tim. And you will once we are done here." Gibbs ordered.

Tim nodded. He would have apologized to Tony even if he were not ordered to. He felt terrible for what he had done.

Gibbs stood up and ordered Tim to do the same. "Slacks down and over the desk." He ordered. Tim do as he was told and laid over the cool desk before crossing his arms and resting his head in the crook of his arms. He cringed when he heard the distinct sound of Gibbs taking his belt off.

McGee tried to remain quiet as Gibbs laid into him with no preamble but it was hard to do. He soon found himself openly sobbing and rocking back and forth trying to prevent the next lick to no avail. Gibbs rested a restraining hand on his back before he moved the swats to his upper thighs and sit spots.

When it was over Gibbs let Tim calm down for a couple of minutes and waited until he righted his pants before enveloping him in a hug. This time there was no resistance and Tim gladly returned the hug.

"No more fighting, okay?" Gibbs felt the man nod. "You need to apologize to Tony." Again he was met with no hesitation as Tim nodded. When Tim had calmed down completely with no more tears Gibbs pushed him away gently.

"Good. Then I expect you at my place tonight with enough stuff to last you the weekend." Tim gave his boss a confused look. "I meant what I said about us doing something together Tim. I am sorry I did not realize I was neglecting you before and I intend to remedy that." Gibbs said with conviction. "Are you good now?" Tim nodded and gave him a genuine smile. "Good. You have five minutes to be at your desk. You are on desk duty the rest of the day. Are we clear?"

"Yes sir." Tim agreed and with that Gibbs gave his shoulder a squeeze before leaving him alone.

**A/N **I think there will only be one more chapter along this story line. Any ideas for what Gibbs and McGee might like to do together? I am drawing a blank. Please review! Love it? Hate it? I want to hear it all! Thanks!


End file.
